narafandomcom-20200215-history
Duke Robert van Leepzoeg of Baatar
Youth Robert van Leepzoeg was born in 1186 A.T.F. to his Mother Monica Lazaros and his Father Alexander VI van Leepzoeg. He was the First born child of the Lazaros-van leepzoeg house which has merged 4 years ago after the Official Marriage between Duchess Monica Lazaros and Duke Alexander VI had united both Houses forming a new house that would lead the Duchy of Baatar. At a Very Young age Robert would go Horse Riding on the Steppes of Baatar with his Older Sister Eliza. When he was 17 he went to his first battle against an army of teşekkürler rebels. Robert led an army of 3,000 to fight a larger army of 5,000 rebels, thanks to his Shield and Spear circle formation he managed to counter the teşekkürler Horse Archers and won the battle with only 68 casualties compared to the rebel's 896 Casualties. Adulthood When he was 22 His Father Alexander VI died and he was made Duke Robert I of Baatar he also became therefore the new ceremonial of the Christitees Church but still had less religious power than the Grand Papami. A year after Robert I became the Monarch of Baatar he set up a constitution and a democracy he new his powers would be limited but he still led the Military and took care of Diplomacy while the Prime Minister took care of Internal Affairs. He would often come to the House of Lords in the Baatari Parliament to give his opinion on certain things such as the matter of ending relations with the Nations under the House Lazaros in which Robert completely dissagreed. Robert I cared not for his Power but for the Power of his people... food was rarely scarce as he focused more on agriculture than military having had a small military for his time consisting of under 30,000 men most of them being volunteer Militia. This small Army Participated in multiple campaigns against the Undead Hoards helping their Lazaros Allies by doing so! Death Robert I was the longest leading Duke in Baatar's History dying at the age of 76 from a form of what in today's standards would be cancer. He had fought in Multiple Wars, Did Multiple Reforms, Followed his Religion by the book, Loved his people and could probably be called the most Popular Leader in Nara due to him caring for the poor and inciting on the ideas of Democracy. Records show that he founded the First Democracy in Nara in 1209 but this is always overshadowed by Bretland that had maintained and protected Democracy during the great war for Nara. It is true that after the Union of Orbis was formed the Democratic System of Baatar had been replaced with a centralized dictatorship in Titus City... Robert I's name will stay forever as the greatest leader of Baatar and Was truly a follower of the Christitee's Ideals. His Idealistic views led to a new age that may never be forgotten by Subjects of the Grand Duchy of Baatar and her Province of Zeta!